1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of illumination systems and devices and more particularly to illumination devices for paved surfaces.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Illuminating an outdoor area such as a road part, a pavement part or an entrance area leading into a dwelling is usually carried out by installing illuminating devices such as lamps above floor level, where the aperture of light emission from the light source of the illuminating device is usually directed downwards, towards the floor.
Illuminating an advertisement window is also known, where a surface comprising the advertisement (usually paper adhered to a glass) is illuminated from the back or from the front side of the advertisement. This is often used in bus stations or advertisement posts where a light source illuminates a poster including the ad content, where the other side of the ad is adhered to a glass surface or other similar transparent materials such as transparent plastic surface (Perspex), etc. This technique helps people who pass by the ad to see its content at dark as well as highlighting the ad at day time.
The illuminated ad windows are usually situated in an apparatus holding the windows above floor level.
Outdoor floor walking surfaces such as pavements, are often constructed of tiles that pave the surface upon which people can walk. Installing the tiles is usually carried out by placing a feeling material such as concrete in a non-dry and non-harden state, straightening the material, placing the tiles upon the straightened material and then waiting for the material to dry and thereby adhere to the tiles.
Since most illuminated devices are situated above floor level, we usually do not expect for the floor or pavement we walk upon to illuminate, especially in the outdoor areas.